A New Soldier
by Ameturi
Summary: Michiru's brother explains the origins of his strange abilities. Meanwhile the enemy is planning something. Will they succeed in defeating the enemy? And who are these new soldiers?
1. The Beginning of it all

This is about new allies and old enemies well I'm not good at summaries. Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A New Soldier. Coming from the future, returning to the past  
  
30th century: Crystal Palace:  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked a blonde man in a white armor.  
  
"I want to ask you a favor," answered a woman in a white dress.  
  
"To protect your daughter." the man stated.  
  
"Correct" answered the woman with a sigh "Even if the soldiers defeated Sailor Chaos, they'll be no match for this new evil. Even with Chibi-Chibi and Helios."  
  
"Very well I'll protect them with my mother and daughters" the man said. "But I do it for them, not for you."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Luminos of the Sun Kingdom" the woman said.  
  
"Besides, they still have my sister." Luminos stated.  
  
"I still mourn for the kidnapping of your sister, Princess Elissis everyday." The woman answered. Luminos nodded  
  
"Guard my kingdom well, Serenity" he said "And tell Pluto I'll be arriving"  
  
Serenity nodded and Luminos vanishied.  
  
Crystal Cemetery:  
  
Luminos reappeared at the cemetery, starring at 2 tombstones with the engravings of Uranus & Neptune.  
  
"Maybe I can't save you in the future" he stated "But I can save you in the past."  
  
He gently touched the tombstone of Neptune and suddenly tears came down from his eyes. He didn't notice it.  
  
"We shall meet again, my dear sister, Neptune." he whispered to the tombstone although he knew the dead couldn't hear him.  
  
"Luminos" a female voice called.  
  
Luminos snapped back to reality. He noticed the tears and wiped them off before looking at the lady. The lady had long red hair and gold eyes . The same shade as his left eye. And with her, 3 young girls of the ages of 6 to 8. He knew who they were.  
  
"Yes mother?" he asked politely.  
  
"It's time to go." his mother replied.  
  
He nodded and went with his mother and daughters to go to the past.  
  
Continued…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R. Thank you. 


	2. A New Student

Chapter 2:  
  
20th century: The new student  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH NNNNNOOOOO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE" shouted a 16 year-girl while running on the streets and stuffing some toast on her mouth at the same time.  
  
"USAGIIIIII!!!!!!! WAIT UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" yelled another girl who has the same age and hair color as the other one does but her long hair wasn't tied to a bun like the other one. Usagi looked to see her friend.  
  
"Minako, are you late too?" Usagi asked.  
  
Minako nodded. "And if we don't hurry, the new teacher will kill us" Minako said.  
  
"New teacher?" Usagi asked puzzled.  
  
"You weren't listening in class, weren't you?" Minako accused, earning a nod. She sighed, "Our old teacher said he got an early retirement. So the school staff is giving us a new teacher to continue the year."  
  
"I hope she's a nice teacher." Usagi hoped.  
  
"Let's hope. But now, We have to RRRRUUUUNNNN!!!!!" Minako reminded. They didn't notice they were about to crash into 2 people.  
  
***********CRASH**********  
  
"OOUUCCHH" Usagi and Minako both shouted while rubbing their heads.  
  
"Mother, are you alright?" a male voice asked. Both Usagi and Minko looked up to see a blonde 16 year-old man wearing a very unique school uniform and a red-haired woman who looked 5 years older than the man. Both girls had heart eyes seeing him.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." his mother answered.  
  
"Are you 2 alright? " he asked calmly but coldly, looking the 2 girls. The girls were surprised that he had one eye green and the other yellow. But still he was very handsome.  
  
"Yes, we're both fine." they both chorused. Blushing.  
  
"You 2 better hurry or you'll be late for school." the woman stated.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!" both Usagi and Minako ran like a bullet leaving the 2 people behind. The man and woman looked at each other.  
  
"Mother, do you think………" he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, they are the ones." She answered him.  
  
At School:  
  
"Good thing you made it before the new teacher got here." Makoto stated looking at Usagi and Minako, who were both breathing very heavily.  
  
"Yeah, my love is always late" Seiya commented.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME "MY LOVE" " Usagi yelled.  
  
"So anyway, how come you got a lot of energy in the middle of the street?" Ami asked, correcting her glasses, after hearing their story.  
  
"We saw this really handsome guy." Minako answered with heart-shaped eyes.  
  
"Is that all?" Yaten replied, yawning.  
  
"No really, he was like Prince Charming" Usagi said determined. "Except he acted cold and his eyes looked different."  
  
"You already have a Mamoru" Taiki commented.  
  
"And me." Seiya said, pointing to himself. Before they could continue their conversation, the school principal arrived. Everyone took his/her seat.  
  
"Class." he began "As you all know your teacher, Mr. Li, got an early retirement from this year after working for the school for 50 years." The whole class gasped.  
  
'50 years, he was that old.' they all thought.  
  
"So I would like to present your new teacher" he motioned one of the 2 people standing at the door to enter. Usagi and Minako's eyes went wide.  
  
'It's her. The woman we crashed into.' they both thought.  
  
"Class, this is Ms. Krasumi Kaioh" their principal replied. "She will be staying in the faculty" While he talked, all the boys drooled over their teacher, except the Starlights. Some of the girls glared their boyfriends while the rest awed at how beautiful she was. The sailor soldiers gasped.  
  
'Kaioh. Could she be related to Michiru?' they all thought.  
  
"I'll leave you to your class" he finished and went back to his office. All the boys and girls stop staring when she began to speak.  
  
"Before we begin……." she trailed off "I'd like to introduce to you my son who will be your new classmate." she motioned the person waiting at the door to enter the classroom. All the girls began to drool over the boy, including Usagi and her friends. All the boy, however, got enrage seeing the new boy.  
  
"Class, this is my son, Tenkou Kaioh, who will be joining you as of today" Karasumi stated "Tenkou, introduce yourself" she ordered. Tenkou looked at his mother first then signed. He hated to talk but he couldn't refuse an order.  
  
"I am an expert in sports, music, cooking and anything you could think of. I am also a fortune teller, magic user, beast summoner and weapon maker. Fighting in combat is my specialty." he explained. All the girls strated to clapped loud by his introduction. The boys just got angrier, thinking he was bragging. The sailor soldiers were in both awe and doubt, thinking if he was just joking.  
  
"Very good, Tenkou" Karasumi said " You may take your seat there" she pointing to the seat at the last row and column. Tenkou nodded and went to the seat given to him. All the girls next to the seat got excited when he came to take his seat.  
  
"Now let us begin." She stated and started the class.  
  
Lunch Period:  
  
"You know, judging by your description, I'd say your Prince Charming was that new guy Tenkou" Taiki stated while eating his lunch.  
  
"Yeah. He was the one" Minako said dreamily.  
  
"Oh Minako." Yaten sighed "You get attracted to any handsome guy" he commented. Then he looked at Usagi ,Makoto and Ami, who all got heart-shaped eyes. He sighed again.  
  
"By the way, do you think Ms. Karasumi and Tenkou are related to Michiru?" Seiya asked, snapping the 4 girls back to reality.  
  
"Maybe." Makoto guessed. Suddenly they were interrupted when they heard girls screaming. They looked up to see Tenkou surround by girls asking him to try their lunch. Tenkou tried to ignore them but even his coldness couldn't stop them. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the crowd and walked to his mother, who was waiting for him at the corner. The girls all screamed and faint by his ability. The sailor soldiers were surprised he jumped that high without running or breaking a sweat. Then they notice the soccer team got jealous and one of them purposely kicked the ball to hit Tenkou's face. Tenkou sensed the ball and motioned his body to jump and kick the ball. The kick was so strong and the ball was so fast that it hit the goal, broke the net ant the ball just kept going to a tree it hit. After a few min. the ball stopped and made a big damage to the tree's bark. The goalie didn't even notice the ball was at the goal. Everyone in that area clapped for Tenkou, except the boys that were mad. The soldiers were really surprised by his ability. He didn't breath heavily or break a sweat or looked tired or anything for that matter.  
  
Dismissal:  
  
"Yeah!!!!!! Time to go home." Usagi trilled as she went to the gate with her friends.  
  
"Hey looked!" Ami said, pointing her finger. The others looked at the direction to see Tenkou being surrounded by angry boys.  
  
"Hey you!!! What made you think you could come into this school and steal our girlfriends." the tallest one, who seemed liked the leader, said angrily, pushing him aside. Tenkou didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, why don't you answer? Cat got your tongue." another said, punching his face and knocking him down while the others laugh. Still, Tenkou didn't answer. He just stood up and remained silent.  
  
"Look, just because you're a teacher's son doesn't mean you can just run to your sissy mom and tell her this. SO ANSWER US!!!" the 2nd boy yelled, ready to punch him again. Finally, Tenkou couldn't take it anymore. Hearing his mother being insulted brought rage to his whole body. He caught the boy's punch and cracked his hand. The boy screamed in pain. Tenkou lifted the boy with one arm and threw him at the group. Five boys joined the boy until they crashed on the wall. The rest looked at their companions then at Tenkou. They became afraid when they saw the rage and coldness in his eyes and in the blink of an eye; he disappeared and reappeared behind them. He started to punch and kick, giving them no chance to defend themselves. Luckily, he didn't break their bones or hurt them seriously. After he finished, he grabbed the collar of the leader.  
  
"Insult my mother again and I'll really break you and your friends' bones, understand." he said quietly but angrily. The boy nodded slowly and Tenkou dropped him.  
  
"Now get out of my sight." He ordered quietly and all the boys lying ran as fast as they could. Screaming as if they were being chased by a demon. The sailor soldiers were in awe at how he fought without hurting them seriously.  
  
"Tenkou!" a voice called. Tenkou look up to see his mother looking a slight angry.  
  
"I'm sorry mother but they insulted you. I couldn't take it" He replied, looking down. Karasumi's face soften and put a hand on her son's shoulder. He looked up at her.  
  
"Let's go home" she said. Tenkou nodded and followed her. Usagi and her friends couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Tell me I was dreaming." Ami said in disbelievement.  
  
"You weren't dreaming." Seiya answered.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Ami sighed.  
  
"He's really my prince." Minako said aloud.  
  
"Minako!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Minako said embarrassed.  
  
"No ordinary human can do stunts like that." Yaten mumbled.  
  
"Do you think he and Ms. Kaioh are related to Michiru?" Taiki asked  
  
"Let's ask Michiru in case we run into her." Usagi suggested. They all agreed and went back home.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama!" a young girl yelled while running excitingly to her papa's arms.  
  
"Hotaru, did you have fun at school?" Haruka asked, ruffling the little girl's hair at the same time.  
  
"Uh-huh, and our class have 3 new students" Hotaru answered happily.  
  
"Why don't you tell us in the car?" Setsuna said "After all, I'm making your favorite for dinner Hotaru"  
  
"YAYYYYYYY!" the little girl yelled and jumped to her seat. As Haruka drove, Hotaru kept babbling about her new classmates, her new friendship with them, how they defended her when she was being bullied, how they acted weird…….  
  
"Wait a minute!" Michiru interrupted "Weird, how can you say that?"  
  
"How can I say this…." Hotaru began "When one of the boy who bullied me punched Shiroma; the youngest of the new students, the other 2 moved back and told me to do the same. When she looked up, her eyes turned from normal shade to wild red and she began to punch them so fast that I couldn't see the punches. When she was done, the bullies ran screaming as if a demon was chasing them. I was surprised to see they weren't hurt that badly. Shiroma was about to chase them but Sakura; the oldest of the new students, put her hand on Shiroma's shoulder and shook her head. Shiroma's eyes went back to normal and looked down. Sakuya; the last of the new students, explained to me that Shiroma couldn't hurt or kill anyone without permission. She then told me I could meet them tomorrow at the arcade to introduce to me their family."  
  
"Are they related?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"They were sister." Hotaru answered "Oh Michiru-mama?"  
  
"Yes, Himme-chan." Michiru said.  
  
"By any chance, do you know them?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"No" Michiru answered, "Why so you asked?"  
  
"When they were introduced, the teacher said their last name was Kaioh" Hotaru answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Haruka yelled, "But Michiru doesn't have relatives that I know."  
  
"Why don't we go with Hotaru to see." Setsuna suggested. They all agreed and Haruka kept driving until they reach their home.  
  
  
  
Continued………… 


	3. Encounter of a forgotten brother

Chapter 3:Encounter with a forgotten brother.  
  
At the Video Center:  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she lost again in formula-1 by Minako. Everyone (except the outers bec. they aren't there) started laughing. "Try again next time, my love." Seiya commented. "STOP CALLING ME "MY LOVE". HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Usagi yelled at the top of her voice. "Usagi, don't yell. We have delicate hearing you know." Mamoru said. "Sorry Mamo-chan" Usagi said, embarrassed. Everyone started laughing. "Yay! I won again." A voice exclaimed. All the sailors looked to see they weren't the only ones there. There were 3 girls all, they were at 6 to 8 of age. One with brown hair, who seemed to be the oldest, another with blue hair, who looked like the middle child. They were looking at the 3rd while drinking a large carton of milk. The sailors were amazed they were drinking that large amt. of milk. The 3rd and youngest had red hair. Her carton was next to her while she was playing again. The 2nd girl pulled her sleeve a bit to check her watch. "Our friend's late." she said to the other 2 girls. "She'll be here. Don't worry." the 1st girl replied, drinking her milk. "Our dad and grandma will also be here in a few min." the 3rd stated. Suddenly, the automatic doors open and the sailors saw it was Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. They were just about to greet them but the 3 girls ran and hugged Hotaru. The sailors were surprised.  
  
"Hotaru! We through you would never come." the 1st exclaimed. "Sorry girls." Hotaru apologized. The 4 were very happy to see each other. Then, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna notice their friends looking at them. "Hello Moonface, girls." Haruka greeted. "What are you all doing here?" Setsuna asked. "Working off our frustration." Makoto answered. "I still say we should be studying for the exams tomorrow." Amy said. "I agree with Amy." Taiki commented. "All work and no play makes us all tired out." Minako countered. "So basically except those 2, you're all lazy." the 1st girl commented. "Just who are you to talked like that." Rei said, slightly angry. "Hotaru, are these really your friends?" Michiru asked. Hotaru nodded. All of them eyed the 3 suspiciously. The 2nd girl sighed. "It seems we forgot to introduced ourselves." she said. "You're right." the 1st girl replied. She then bowed in front of them in a strange manner. "Forgive me for my insult. I am Sakura Kaioh. The oldest and strongest of the 3 sisters. I'm also given the title "Strength Lion". In classical music, I play the piano. In rock music, I play the drums. I am also an apprentice of my father in learning how to read auras and the usage of claymores, battle hammers, pikes, bows and arrows and other heavy weapons." 'Auras? Claymore? Battle hammers? Pikes? Bows and arrows? ' Rei thought. 'Who is she?' the 2nd girl faced her and answered. "She's my sister. Ms. Rei Hino" Rei looked at her in amazement. How did this girl know her thoughts? The 2nd girl bowed also in the same manner as the first girl. "I am Sakuya Kaioh. The 2nd oldest and most powerful of the 3 sisters. Because of this I am called the 'Power Dragon'." she said "The difference between me and Sakura is that she is powerful in physical condition while I'm powerful in mental condition. I play the violin in classical music while the electrical organ in rock music. I am the apprentice of my father in learning how to read minds, use magic and the use of rapiers, scepters, maces, staffs, battle knives and other magical weapons." "Read mind?" Rei said amazed "Is that how you answered my thoughts?" "Correct." Sakuya answered "But we are only half- trained so we can't read personal information in people's minds" The solders were relieved now because their identities won't be release. Hotaru looked at Sakuya surprisingly. "When you meant magic, did you mean magic tricks?" she asked. Sakuya laughed a bit and shook her. "When I meant magic, I meant.." she trailed of as she raised her hand a bit and concentrated. A ball of fire emerged on her hand. The soldiers could feel the heat and knew this was no illusion. As Sakuya returned the fire in her body she continued "... as in ancient attack and healing magic." After this, the 3rd girl bowed and introduced herself. "My name is Shiroma Kaioh." she said "The fastest of the 3, given the title 'Speed Goddess'. I play the flute and electrical guitar in classical and rock music. An apprentice of my father in learning how to read eyes, usage of swords, katanas, sabers, spears and other fast- type weapons." She then eyed Haruka, who looked a bit mad. "It seems you are getting mad at me Mr. Haruka Tenoh..." she trailed off "Or should I call you Ms. Haruka Tenoh." Haruka was shocked. "How did you know I was female?" Haruka asked. "I can tell by your eyes." Shiroma answered. "You say you're the fastest. Can you prove what you say?" "Is that a challenged?" "Yes, it is." "Shall it be a race or a fight?" "A race." And with that they were playing the fomula- 1- game. The 2 other girls sighed. Shiroma always gets into a fight. No sooner did the race start, but in amazement, Haruka lost. The soldiers couldn't believe it. "I can't believe I lost." Haruka murmured. "Believe it. No one beats me." Shiroma replied. Haruka growled angrily at her. "Are you getting angry at me again?" Shiroma asked coolly. She then jumped into a fighting pose. They didn't notice 2 people walked in. "Shiroma, That's enough." a male voice ordered. Shiroma then returned to normal and she, Sakura and Sakuya walked up to them. "Hello father, grandmother." They chorused. The others looked to see a man and woman wearing sunglasses. "Sorry for what Shiroma was going to do with you. She's really a pest." The man apologized. Shiroma looked at him. "Dad! I can't believe you called me a pest." She said "Well you are." He countered. Shiroma was burning in rage. "OOOOO!!!! I'm going to get you for that Daddy!!!!" she exclaimed as she threw punches, kicks and somersaults at her father at high speed faster than that of a cheetah. However, he was able to dodge\grab every attack thrown at him at incredible speed. As Shiroma threw the fatal blow, her father caught it mid-air. "Amazing. to move at that speed." Setsuna mumbled. "Incredible. without even breaking a sweat." Haruka murmured. "Looks like you have competition." Michiru whispered to Haruka, making her boil. Shiroma's father placed her down. "You know, Shiroma, there's a big difference between a teacher and his student." He calmly said. "Remember who taught you to fight." "Yeah I know." She replied. "Now apologize." Shiroma faced Haruka with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry." "Excellent" he then had a surprised look as he saw Michiru. "Excuse me, miss." he began ".but are you by any chance Michiru Kaioh?" He asked. "Yes I am." She answered. "Don't you remember me?" he asked. "No I don't. Why do you ask?" "How shall I explain. 15 years ago when we were kids, I would always get punish by our parents for not being who they wanted me to be. 5 years later, I was kidnapped and experimented on by the kidnappers with genetic coding or trans fusion of mutant blood. Our parents never prepared any ransom money or tried to call the police to help me. But after being released 2 years after, they didn't even welcome me with open arms but punished me and calling me names like 'mutant' or 'freak'. Being tortured for 4 years, I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away from home. Promising you when you find the love of your life and you would achieve your dream, I would come back to you." Michiru gasped as that memory returned to her in a flash. "Now do you remember me." he trailed, as he took off his glasses, revealing his face. ".Michi?" "Michi? Only 2 people know that name: me and." she gasped as she now remembered who he was ".Tenkou?" she asked questioningly. He nodded. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Michi." He said calmly. She threw her arms at him and cried. "Yes it has.brother" she said as happiness surrounded her with her forgotten brother.  
  
Continued...  
  
R&R please 


	4. Conversation

Here is chapter 4. hope you like it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Conversation  
  
At a local café:  
  
"I can't believe you know each other!!!" Usagi exclaimed for the 5th time. They were all with Tenkou and his family drinking coffee or eating pastries. "Well. we had lost contact of each other for a long time so I guess Michi would forget me sooner or later." Tenkou said calmly, sipping a bit of his coffee. "Please brother, stop calling me Michi! I'm not a child anymore." Michiru begged her brother. "Yes, you're still a child to me. Like my daughter there who always picks a fight with others." At this Shiroma's eyebrow twitched and she simply continued drinking rapidly. "Still I find it hard to believe that your love is Haruka Tenoh, the famous racer." In that moment, Shiroma spitted her drink. "HARUKA TENOH!!!! THE HARUKA TENOH!!!" she yelled, causing several people to look at her. "Now, now, now, Shiroma, we don't want the press to find us out do you." Sakuya said calmly. "Press?" Ami said puzzled. Sakura held out a newspaper. "If you will look at the front page, you'll know why." She replied. Everyone looked at the front page to see a picture of Miss Kaioh wearing and looking like a scientist. The front page read:  
  
Renowned Scientist Karasumi Kaioh,  
  
after finishing her latest experiment,  
  
has recently found out 2 of her assistants  
  
were responsible for the experiments  
  
done on of her son, Tenkou Kaioh.  
  
They have been arrested for abuse and  
  
Will be taken into custody. As of now,  
  
Her son will be observed as eye  
  
Witnesses have seen him combusting  
  
with fire from his flesh..  
  
".flesh." Michiru mumbled, looking at Tenkou. "Is this true?" Tenkou unraveled his sleeve ".yes." He answered as they saw burnt scars and wounds on his arm. "Though these are just temporary, they'll be gone in 2 two days." He assured as he put the sleeve back. "How can you be sure?" Minako asked. Tenkou looked at her with mysterious eyes that made her heart leap in love. "I know." He answered. Suddenly an alarm in the watch of Shiroma caught their attention. "Looks like it's time." Ms. Kaioh told them. Tenkou looked at her. "You're right." He replied as he, his mother and his daughters stood up. "I love to stay and talk to you more but it's time for my daughters' lessons." He gave a card to Michiru. "Come visit me if you have time." They said their goodbyes and left. "Your brother's really something." Rei commented. "Runs in our family." Michiru explained. "MICHIRU!!! CAN I HAVE THAT ADDRESS?" Minako and Makoto yelled. "Hey! Wait! I want it too!" Usagi complained. "You already have a Mamoru." Minako said, making Usagi sweat dropped "And a Seiya." Makoto added, making her double sweat dropped.  
  
Continued..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well.. Sorry if I took long, anyway this is chapter 4. Chapter 5 coming up soon. 


	5. The Soul Sphere

Disclaimer: Just to tell you I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters except for Karasumi, Tenkou, Sakura, Sakuya and Shiroma, okay? I'm sorry for not updating but here it is  
  
Now let's start the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5:The enemy's objective: Soul Sphere  
  
In a dark area:  
  
"I believe it is time to start our first stage in 'Operation: God's Bride'" a voice said to beings in the dark. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long red-orange hair, a dark-violet dress, black crown, black make-up and a familiar look.  
  
"Allow me to do stage 1, sir." she said to the voice.  
  
"Very well, I leave it to your hands. Failure is not an option." it said. "I'm sure you would love to get your revenge on them as well."  
  
"Of course I would." and with that she dissapered.  
  
In some newspaper stand:  
  
"Hmm where should I start looking for a good target." A woman mumbled looking on a star magazine, flipping random pages for a 'target'. Suddenly her eyes are caught on to Yeshi Hikaya, a famous romance writer. "Hmm... he seems a fine target" and with that she threw her paid magazine to a trash bin and left.  
  
Near the Juuban National Park:  
  
Usagi and her friend decided to go home after their encounter with Tenkou and his family. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru have said their goodbyes and left a while ago. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten drove off to check on their princess. Even Mamoru had to go back to his apartment to finish his work.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DIDN'T GIVE US ATLEAST A PHONE NUMBER!!!!!!!!!" Minako and Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs. During their time with the outer team they've been constantly begging Michiru for the card Tenkou had given her or at least a copy of it. These two even tried to bribe her, but Michiru said no everytime they begged or pleaded or bribed.   
  
"I'm sure Michiru had a reason." Ami reasoned. "Afterall they haven't met each other for a long time"   
  
"Yes, Ami's right. You should be ashamed." Rei scolded. The two looked at her skeptically. "What!!!!" she said.  
  
"How come we're suppossed to be ashamed..." Minako began  
  
"...when you begged as well." Makoto finished. Oh yes Rei also for the card with Makoto and Minako, but she might have pretended to forgotten to save her pride.   
  
"What! I don't know what you're talking about!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right..." Minako mumbled.   
  
In the Park:  
  
A man by the name of Yeshi Hikaya was siting on a bench i the empty park, trying to write a his newest novel. Suddenly as woman in her thirties approached him.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Yeshi Hikaya, the famous writer?" she asked. Yeshi looked at her.  
  
"Yes I am young lady" he answered "And who might you be?" she smiled evily at him.  
  
"Your executioner." With that she tranformed her clothes from a bussiness suit to a violet dress. She straightened her hands to the man's head. "Now give me your Soul Sphere!" With quick reflex and a golden sharp-clawed glove, she mystically inserted her hand into his head and pulled out a green ball.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now back to Usagi's group:  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" Ami asked the group.   
  
"Yeah... let's go!" They went where the voice was heard and saw a man lying on the ground and an evil-looking woman laughing at her success.  
  
"(gasped) An enemy!!!!!!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, let's transform!" Usagi said. They nodded and pulled out their tranformation devices.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER..."  
  
"...MAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
Now at the scene of the enemy:  
  
The woman smiled at the glowing ball she had on her hands.  
  
"Master will be pleased with this." she said as she laughed evily.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice loomed. The woman looked up to see 5 shadows standing on 5 lamposts.   
  
"Disturbing the peace of a romance writer when he is thinking of a new love story?" A 2nd voice added.  
  
"This is unacceptable, even for a lowlife like you!" A 3rd voice exclaimed.  
  
"How can you do sometime so uncivilized!" A 4th voice said.  
  
"Yeah now how will we see the new romance novels." A 5th voice complained.  
  
"Venus!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Pretty Sailor Soldiers of Love and Justice." The voices took shape to the sailor soldiers, with Sailor moon doing her pose."I am Sailor moon." continuing her posing, the others followed.  
  
"Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Sailor Venus."  
  
"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." the woman smiled evily at them and faced them. The soldiers were shocked at who it was.  
  
"Well, it seems we meet once again." The woman laughed. "How lucky of me. You didn't have to let me find you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" They were shocked.  
  
"Beryl!!!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Yes and now I can destroy you and have my revenge." Suddenly the ball she held turned black and shattered into a million pieces. The pieces then fell on Yeshi. "Drat! That sphere didn't have enough god power." Then Yeshi's unconsious body glowed pure black. His shadow wraped his body and began to take a form. "Oh well it looks like he'll take care of you first before I kill you."  
  
The blackness went back down the ground as a shadow again, but the person named Yeshi was no there. Instead, it was a man-faced monster with glasses on, writer uniform, a stack of paper on its hands and a pencil inserted in its ear. It opemed its eyes and looked at them with a very evil grin.  
  
"DARK GOD WRITER!" It yelled.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Venus questioned. Beryl laughed.  
  
"It is your punishment." Beryl said smug. She looked at the demon and commanded. "Deal with them."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he pulled out his pencil and paper. "So what would you ladies like in a book?"  
  
"Hey, are you gonna fight us or not." Jupiter yelled, in fighting stance.   
  
"Tst, tst, tst." Writer said, waving its finger. "I'm no fighter, I'm a writer."  
  
"Uh, I don't get it." Moon said, dumdfounded. Writer used this as the advantage, attacking them by throwing some of his papers to them. Mars saw this.  
  
"MARS" the mars signet showing on her palm. "FLAME SNIPER!" the flame sniper attack however didn't burn the paper. Instead they grew larger, absorbing the attack and capturing them by slaming them and the soldiers on a nearby wall. They tried to get loose but it only made the papers tighter.  
  
"Ugh... it won't budge." Jupiter mumbled.  
  
"Ahhh... it hurts." Mercury screamed. Beryl laughed.  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Now, who shall I kill first?" she looked at them, one by one. Then her eyes focused on Sailor Moon. "Maybe you first. Good bye" She charged her long, sharp nails going to the moon princess' face.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!!!" Just as Beryl's claws almost came in contact with Moon's face...  
  
***********GLEAM!!! SLING!!!******************  
  
... a rose was thrown between them. Beryl smiled at this and they all heard a voice.  
  
"Hurting such beautiful girls in such a romantic night is no excuse from your punishment." a male voice stated. "I, for one, will make sure your punishment will be swift." They all looked up and a figure was standing on one of the end of the benches and knew who it was.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" the sailors exclaimed. Beryl looked pleased and looked at him.  
  
"It's been a while, my prince." she said sweety, with the added venom on her voice. Mask pulled out his cane and pointed it to Beryl's neck.  
  
"Never call me your prince." he stated coldly. "Release them." He didn't even notice Writer behind him with his pencil that grew to a thin-pointed sword-like stick. Moon saw this.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Look Out!" she cried out. Mask wasn't quick enough, he recieve a blow to the head, knocking him unconcious. Writer lifted him up in level with Beryl.  
  
"You will be my prince. And I shall seal that word with this kiss." With that, Beryl leaned for the kiss when unexpectedly...  
  
********RRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!************  
  
... an orange ball-type of attack was about to hit Beryl,but she notice this and jumped out of the way.   
  
"Who's there?!?!" She exclaimed, enraged. Flower Petals flew past her from a nerby tree. On one of the braches, four figure. stood there mysteriously.  
  
"Guarded by Uranus, the Planter of the Skies. I am the soldier of the skies, Sailor Uranus." the blonde one said.   
  
"Guarded by Neptune, the Planet of the Seas. I am the soldier of the seas, Sailor Neptune." an aquamarime woman added.  
  
"Guarded by Pluto, the Planet of Time. I am the soldier of time, Sailor Pluto." the eldest one stated.  
  
"Guarded by Saturn, the Planet of Death and Rebirth, I an the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn." a little girl finished.  
  
"We are the four soldiers of outer solar system..." Uranus began  
  
"...here to destroy your evil from this world!" They all finished.   
  
"Outer Soldiers?" Beryl said, puzzled "I've never met you before" Pluto and Saturn stared at her.  
  
"You were the one who nearly destroyed the Silver Millenium, Queen Beryl." Pluto explained.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Saturn smirked."I was the one who was called forth to destroy the Silver Millenium before you could destroy it yourself." Beryl looked at Saturn more clearly. Then realization struck her.  
  
"Ah yes." she confirmed. "But weren't you older? It doesn't matter." then she got angry. "If it wasn't for you, I could have ruled the solar system."  
  
"We won't allow that." Uranus stated, pulling out her Space Sword. "The solar system's moon throne only belongs to Sailor Moon." she then charge and jumped (as she did when she battled Galaxia) and was about to slash Beryl.  
  
***********CLANG!!!!**********  
  
Instead Writer was there, countering the Space Sword with his pencil sword.   
  
"Oh no, you can't do that to my boss." Writer then strike but Uranus deflected it. Now Writer and Uranus were engaged in a sword duel to the finished. Beryl was too busy looking at the features of Uranus.  
  
'Umm... she reminds me of the prince of Uranus. Could she really be him?' she thought. Meanwhile Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were tending to the Inners. Saturn tried to slash the paper binds with her Silent Glaive but the binds remain there unscratched.  
  
"Don't worry about us, just take care of Beryl first." Jupiter insisted.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Neptune asked. Moon nodded.  
  
"Just make sure Uranus doesn't kill the demon, that's an innocent" she pleaded. The outers nodded.   
  
"All we have do is defeat of the source." Saturn stated. Neptune and Pluto nodded and readied their attack.   
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" Their attacks would have wounded Beryl if she didn't deflect it and send it back with her own power combining it.  
  
"SILENT WALL!!!" Saturn tried her best to block the attack but Beryl own attack was too powerful for her Silent Wall. So the attacks broke it and collided to them.  
  
*************CRASH!!!!!!!!!!***************  
  
Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were lying on the floor, badly beaten up. Uranus looked at them.  
  
"NEPTUNE! PLUTO! SATURN!" she exclaimed. Writer attacked again, but Uranus counter it.  
  
"Concentrate on the fight." he reminded. They kept their fight until Uranus gave the final blow. But before she could do it, Beryl attacked her and she fell on the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Thank you, mistress." Writer thanked. "Shall I finsh her off?"  
  
"No!" Beryl roared. "Pick her up." Writer obeyed. Moon thought Beryl was going to kill Uranus.  
  
"No! Don't kill her!" She pleaded. Beryl looked at her smugly.  
  
"Why should I kill my first love?"   
  
"What! But I thought Tuxedo Mask was.."  
  
"Really now do you really think that Prince of the Earth there is my true love. No, the one who I really loved is the Prince of Uranus." She stated as she remembered her first meeting with Uranus.  
  
*************FLASHBACK*************  
  
"Have we met?" Prince Haruka asked looking at a younger Beryl.  
  
"No I don't think so." She answered innocently.  
  
"But we must have." Haruka countered charmingly. "I would never miss such a pretty face in my castle." Young Beryl blushed. "Would you care to dance?" Beryl took the outstretched hand.  
  
"I loved to." They danced for what Beryl thought for hours, but for Haruka it was only seconds until the Queen Uranus called her. Haruka excused herself and went to her mother, leaving the young woman love-struck. But the gaze soon ended as she saw Princess Michiru of Neptune dancing with her prince. Then she heard people talking about the Prince of Uranus destined to marry the Princess of Neptune and how good they looked together and also about the duties to protect the Royal Moon Family. She was enraged and left the palace.  
  
"The Prince will be mine and to have the prince I must rule the solar system." With that, dark forces consumed her and she vanished.  
  
***************End Flashback****************  
  
"…and that's how I came to be." Finished Beryl "I really had no interest in the Prince Endymion but the Prince Haruka." She then leaned for Uranus' lips while Neptune was struggling to get up, but her body couldn't respond.  
  
"No! You can't do that!" she screamed. Beryl ignored her and continued to advance but…  
  
***************"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"***************  
  
…a beam of light hit Beryl and Writer and both fell back, Uranus rolled a few steps back, still unconcious. Beryl stood up and was angry.  
  
"Who's there! Show yourselves!" she hollered. Suddenly she heard snaps.  
  
**************SNAP! SNAP! …SNAP! SNAP!*************  
  
Beryl looked up to see three more shadowed figures near the one of the park's gardens.  
  
"From the darkness of the night…" The left one began.  
  
"…From the freedom of the wind…" The right one continued.  
  
"…We are the three sacred shooting of the galaxy." The middle finished. "Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Light! Stage on!"   
  
"Star Lights!" Mercury exclaimed. "Be careful! The enemy is stronger than all of us combined." Beryl looked at the Sailor Star Lights with disgust.  
  
"Not some more annoying Sailor Soldiers." Beryl complained. "Writer, get them." Writer saluted.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied as he took more of his papers and flung them to the Star Lights, but they dodge it. Unnoticed by Beryl and Writer, a woman made her way to Uranus and Mask and tried to get them conscious.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu!" Moon exclaimed happily. Kakyuu looked at her and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." She reassured.  
  
"I don't think so." Beryl said as she charged to Kakyuu and before long, they engage in magic combat. But unlike Beryl, Kakyuu was reaching her limits and finally she fell under Beryl hands.  
  
"Princess!" the Star Lights yelled. Writer blocked them. Maker was getting ready to attack.  
  
"Get out of our way!" she hissed. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Light balls began to attack. Writer quickly wrote something and presented it to the attack. The words 'reflector' were written and the attack was absorbed and blasted at the same time. They didn't expect this so…  
  
**************BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!***************  
  
…and the rest of the Sailor Team has been defeated by Queen Beryl. She laughed evilly at her victory and her opponents' mass defeat.  
  
"AHHAHAHA… finally I have defeated the Sailor Soldiers. The people who had separated me from my one true love. And now, I can do I was suppose to do years ago." She then picked up Uranus and leaned for the kiss. Writer was writing on his papers, thinking this was good story for his romance novel. The team was watching helplessly, Neptune was almost on tears. The kiss was almost there except…  
  
**********SWISH!!!!!**********  
  
…an unknown arrow grazed her cheek and screamed in pain. Obviously the arrow had magical properties that harmed her. Beryl stood up and looked around, enraged.  
  
"Come out. I'm tired of these games." She hollered. Without warning three figures were on the nearby bridge.  
  
"Born from the rage and agility of fire." The middle one spoke.  
  
"Gifted with the beauty and wisdom of water." The left one added.  
  
"Inherited the will and strength of the wind." The right one concluded.  
  
"We are the three holy beasts that protect this universe from evil. Sailor Fire Moa Gault!"  
  
"Sailor Water Stoldark!"  
  
"Sailor Wind Fengalon!"  
  
"We are the Sailor Saint Knights!"  
  
"Brought here by destiny!"  
  
"Enlightened by fate!"  
  
"We shall slay your evil and free this world from it." The sailor team got a good look at them. They looked about 13 to 15 years old. The middle one, who was Sailor Fire Moa Gualt, had long red hair tied in a braid, she wore knee-high boots and a red uniform-type armor. The left one, who was Sailor Water Stoldark, had flowing blue hair, wearing long-length boots and a blue uniform-type armor. The right one, Sailor Wind Fengalon, had short curled hair, wearing a green uniform-type armor and ankle-length boots. Beryl was shocked and afraid to see them. The Sailor Team was suprised to see fear on their great enemy.  
  
"H-h-how could you be here? You were supposed to be in the future!" she exc;aimed. Moa Gualt pulled out a sword from nowhere, pointed it to her and smirked.  
  
"We were given permission from Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to travel to the past and destroy you." she said as she positioned herself. Beryl was fumming.  
  
"Writer destroy them." she ordered.  
  
"Yes, boss." he saluted and faced them. "Here why don'y you look at my lastest creation." With he threw books at them. The books began to enlarge and open, as if they were going to eat them. The three jumped out of the way, but the books were following them. Moa Gualt prepare to attack.  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!" arrows of fire, same to Mars only more, burned the books until they were ashes. One arrow burned the stacks of paper Writer was holding, as well as himself.  
  
"Oh no! On no! My papers! My deadline!" he chanted "Myself... Yeow!" While he was like this, the papers binding the Sailors were burned too and they were free Stoldark jumped to the sailor side and and positioned herself to defend them from Beryl's attacks."  
  
"Get out of the way!" she hollered and gave large dark enery ball to the Sailors, but Stoldark didn't move, instead she position herself.  
  
"I cannot allow to you kill them, by my orders, I shall destroy you." with that blue water energy came out of her hands. "WATER DRAGON!" a snake-dragon made of water not only countered the attack, but also injured Beryl. She fell aback.  
  
"Why you.... Writer!" Writer limply came to her and knew.  
  
"Y.yes boss." And he took out his pencil and and charged. Stoldark looked at Moon intentfully.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and save him." she stated  
  
"Uh, right." and she preformed her most recent attack. "SILVER MOON...CRYTAL POWER KISS!" Writer screamed in pain.  
  
"AHHHH!!! HOW PRETTY!" with that his demonic form vanished and Yeshi collapsed on the ground, his souls sphere returned in a diamond container and returned to his body. Beryl stood there, shocked.  
  
'I have failed.' she thought 'My punishment will be swift.' her train of thoughts were interrupted when the Saint Knights approached her.  
  
"Return back Princess Elissis to us now." Fengalon stated. Beryl smirked.  
  
"What makes you think my master will give her up?" she asked evilly "We will use her for our operation and you cannot stop us." Moa Gualt was angry and pulled out a sword out of nowhere.  
  
"Tell us where she is!" she raged. Stoldark placed a hand on Moa Gualt's shoulder.  
  
"Calm yourself." she stated. She took looked at Beryl.  
  
"You have to return Princess Elissis or Sailor Moa Gualt here cannot be restrained any longer." she informed. Beryl looked away, smilling.  
  
"I would rather be punished by my lord than be killed by children" with that she vanished out of thin air.  
  
"She's a fool." Stoldark said. Meanwhile The Sailor Team were trying to wake Uranus and Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, wake up, please." Moon said, crying.  
  
"Uranus, Uranus, please, wake up, you can't die on me." Neptune was in a panic. The rest kept their eyes on the Saint Knights. Pluto the most.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you help us!" Fighter exclaimed. The Saint Knights looked at them and then to the fallen ones. Fengalon approached and started to spin.  
  
"HEALING WIND!" Suddenly all the thier injuries were gone in the showering glimmer. "How do you feel?" They looked at themselves.  
  
"Huh? All my wounds are gone and I feel fine." Saturn said, awed. The others agreed nad Uranus and Mask were waking up.  
  
"Uhhh... Neptune..." Uranus mumbled. Neptune looked happy, tears were falling. She immedietly hugged Uranus.  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again." she murmured.   
  
"Sailor Moon, you can release me now. I'm perferctly fine." Mask strugled while Moon was crying bucketful of tears. Neptune helped Uranus up and looked at the Saint Knights.  
  
"Are you an ally or an enemy?" Neptune asked. Stoldark looked at her.  
  
"Pluto can answer that question." she answered. Uranus was little angry at the answer.  
  
"Are you accusing our friend?" she said with ahint of anger. "Even though you've healed us, I don't appreciate it when you hurt our friends." She tried to get up and faced them. With lightning-quick speed, Moa Gualt ran and stood face to face with Uranus.  
  
"Please do not even try to attack us, your powers are only a fraction to our. We can easily kill you with 1% of our power." she informed and vanished out of Uranus' sight, but she just ran to her 2 comrades. Fangalon looked at both Uranus and Mask.  
  
"You have to make sure you have a proper dinner and a good night sleep tonights so you will fully recover from the injuries." she explained to them.  
  
"Will that hag come back?" Healer asked.  
  
"We highly doubt it." Stoldark answered. "She had failed her mission, her master will not like failure. There is a 99% chance she will not not camoe back. But keep your guard up, there is still a 1% chance she will."  
  
"Who is her master?" Mars asked.   
  
"Yeah, and what is a soul sphere?" Jupiter asked. Fengalon shook her head.  
  
"You asked too much questions." she stated. "But in due time, the answers will be given to your questions." With that the 3 three vanished, leaving the team confused and they all looked at Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, who are they?" Mercury asked the wise sailor soldier.  
  
"They are not suppose to be in this time." Pluto stated.  
  
"Huh?" Fighter said, confused. Pluto sighed  
  
"They are the Sailor Saint Knights, protectors of the Sun Kingdom, which is in the future." she explained.  
  
"So you're saying they are from the future." Kakyuu said.  
  
"Yes, they are powerful allies so they can be trusted." Pluto replied.  
  
"How can you be sure of that, Pluto?" Venus asked.   
  
"You be the jugde of that." she answered. They looked at her questioningly. "Enough, can't you see Uranus and our prince need to rest." And that was that, they all returned to civilians and was going to go home. Exept for one thing.  
  
"Michiru, please give us your brother's number! PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Minako and Makoto pleaded one more time. Michiru sighed, there was no stopping them so she decided an alternative.  
  
"Sorry no. But I plan to visit my brother in the weekend. You can come with us if you want." she said as she moved herself a little for balance when Haruka applied a little more weight, mostly due to tiredness. Of course when she said this...  
  
"YEAH!!! WE GET TO SEE TENKOU!!!!!!" They cheered on and on and all the others was watcha and sweatdropped.   
  
"All of you can come too." Michiru stated.  
  
"Well, we have the weekend off so I guess its okay." Yaten said. After that they all left. Knowing thay have a new enemy to face, hunting for thier objective: the soul sphere.  
  
to be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think. I know it's not original but this is how my story went. Fengalon, Stoldark and Moa Gualt are names of the guardians in Wild Arms and the description of the armor was related to Rayearth. So for this chapter and onward, I'll accept flames. R&R 


	6. The Visit

Hi! This is chapter six now. I'm sorry for not updating so long, but here it is. I'm going to be doing this from the Outer's side of the story. There's going to be a few crossover with some games. But I hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: The Visit.  
  
Three days later: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru's home:  
  
Three days have passed since the Sailor Soldiers have encountered Beryl and the Sailor Saint Knights. Both Mamoru and Haruka have recovered from their injuries, but Haruka still had her doubt on Beryl. To Michiru, this was a sign that Haruka was afraid. It was now a weekend, Michiru had planned to visit her brother, Tenkou, to help Haruka get her mind of things. Setsuna informed the other about the plan and she was sure she would get deaf later on because of Minako's, Makoto's and Rei's screams. Hotaru was also happy and hyper, but she didn't scream. They quickly got ready for the drive. Michiru noticed something in Haruka's eyes when she was at the garage, preparing her car and packing the things in the back.  
"Haruka, is something wrong?" she asked with concern.  
"No, nothing is wrong." Haruka answered as she looked at her, smiling warmly. Michiru was not satified.  
"Something is wrong, Haruka. I can tell." Before she could get an answer, Mamoru's car and the Starlight's van arrived at their house.  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, they're all here. Can we go now?" Hotaru asked as she and Setsuna got to the garage, with a big snack basket.  
"Of course we can, Himme-chan." Haruka answered as she carried Hotaru to the car. Setsuna gave Michiru a *What's-wrong-with-her?* look. Michiru countered with a *I-don't-know-but-I-intend-to-find-out* look. They met up with the others and Michiru swore she saw hearts fluttering from her Makoto and Minako. They told Mamoru and Taiki the directions since they were driving. It was quite a long drive and took 5 hours until they got there.  
  
Tenkou's mansion: The Kaiou mansion: Outside gates:  
  
"WOW! Is this really the address, Michiru?" Usagi asked as they stood by the tall gates with rose vines on the walls. The gates were silver with a crest of a mermaid and angel embracing each other on the corners. There was also one on the doorbell. Inside , it was misty and probably looked haunted.  
"Yes, there is no doubt about it. This is the address he gave me." Michiru answered. Suddenly they heard a voice inside the gate.  
"Halt! who goes there?" They all jumped up a bit and looked at the gates. Inside there was a man with long blue hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing some type of armor around him. They were surprised to see he had a big, long sword on his back.  
"Um, we came to see Tenkou Kaioh, my brother." Michiru answered. The man's eyes widened a bit.  
"Are you then Michiru Kaioh and her friends?" he asked.  
"Yes. That would be us." Haruka replied.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Grey, open the gates. Lord Tenkou's guests have arrived." On cue, a man wearing black armor from head to feet came. He too had a big long sword, but his looked as if it was made of a glacier. He pulled a lever and the gates were opened. "My name is Kashell, and this is Grey, we are the guards here and Master Tenkou has informed us of your arrival. Hey Aelia, why don't you go get Armgrim and Lawfer here?" A woman with green armor and a glaive on her back approached them.  
"Sure why not." She then walked off. A minute later, Aelia came back with two men behind her. One of them was tall and had dark blue armor, his sword was longer and sure to be heavier than the rest. The other had silver armor and a spear on his hand.  
"These are Master Tenkou guests. You know what to do, Armgrim." Kashell told the dark blue armored guy.  
"Yeah, I know what to do." He said and walked off. "Come on Lawfer."  
"Please follow us." The man with silver armor, who was Lawfer, told them. They walk on a long path into the misty place.  
"Um, Can I ask something, misters?" Hotaru asked the two men.  
"What is it, little one?" Armgrim said to Hotaru.  
"Um, why do you and your friends have such big weapons?"  
"Because they are fiends in the area and we have to protect ourselves. As long as we are on this path they will not harm us." Lawfer answered.  
"If they are fiends here, why does Tenkou chose to live here?" Kakyuu asked.  
"Because our master uses the fiends for his training." A voice startled them and Amgrim and Lawfer prepare themselves for battle, but relaxed when they saw the voice came from a tall bulky man with long spiked white hair and full red eyes, who wore no armor but had clawed gloves on his hand. He also had multiple scars on his body. "Hello Armgrim, hello Lawfer."  
"Hello Brahm." Lawfer replied. "Is there anything wrong?"  
"No there isn't anything wrong." Brahm answered "But could you pass the message that the Level 2 fiend boss has been recovered. I'm sure our little masters would love to play with them again."  
"Of course." Lawfer replied. Brahm left and they continued walking.  
"Who was that man?" Yaten asked. "His eyes looked as if he was dead."  
"If he heard you, he would take that as a compliment." Lawfer complied.  
"His name is Brahm, we nicknamed him as 'Lord of The Undead' because he takes care of the fiends." Armgrim explained.  
"But aren't the fiends dangerous?" Taiki questioned.  
"Yes they are. Why do you think the master chose to live here?" Aelia's voice rang out.  
"Aelia, what are you doing here?" Argrim asked  
"What do you think? I going to train on some fiends, I'm bored." She replied as she showed up again.  
"Well make sure you be careful. From where you're going, it looks like you're going to the Nethov Swamp, and that's where the Dragon Zombie lives." Lawfer cautioned  
"So what? I am the 'being with the dragon gem'" she then walked off.  
"What did she mean by the 'being with the dragon gem'?" Setsuna asked.  
"I believe the master can answer that." Lawfer replied. "We are here." They looked in front to see.  
"ANOTHER GATE!" Minako yelled. "How long is this."  
"This is as far as we can take you." Armgrim said.  
"About time you came." A voice rang out. They looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing strange magician's garments and with staff on her hand. Next to her, a man wearing a knight's armor, similar to Lawfer, only in a different fashion, with a sword by his side.  
"Hey Mystina," Armgrim greeted "Where's Lucian?"  
"Young master Shiroma was getting impatient as usual, since Lucian went to calm her down, I had Jayle accompany me to escort our guest." The man, Jayle, bowed politely.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he eyed Haruka. "Hmm. you know, you can look like a man but you will always be a woman." Haruka was shocked.  
"How did you.?" Haruka trailed off.  
"Let us just say that I have crossed that path." He smirked. Haruka looked at her closed and was surprised.  
"You're a."  
"Correct. I am a female." There were several shock and a few curses.  
"Great there goes my dream man." Minako mumbled.  
"Well, shall we go?" Mystina asked. They all nodded and entered the gates. Armgrim and Lawfer waved their goodbyes and return to the mist. When they entered the gates, the saw a hallway. By the walls there were other men and women, fighting or training with what appears to be some monsters. Sorceresses or sorcerers, swordsmen and samurais were there.  
"Umm.. can I asked something?" Taiki asked.  
"Yes what is it?" Mystina said.  
"Umm... are these monsters created by Tenkou?"  
"No they were created by Mistress Karasumi."  
"But would she create such monsters?" Yaten asked.  
"To you they are monsters." Jayle replied. "But to us they are valuable assets to our training. Plus they are better security systems than those new technologic ones" They kept walking further down the hallway and saw a woman sitting on one of the chairs in the hallways.  
"Shiho, is something wrong?" Mystina asked as she approached the girl. The woman looked at them and the others were surprised to see her blind.  
"No nothing is wrong. I'm just tired from training." She answered politely. "Suo is getting me some tea." On cue, a man came with a tray. He was wearing traditional soldier armor of the past eras, and a scary mask to go with it.  
"Here, drink this, Shiho. It will make you feel better." He said, offering a cup.  
"Hmm. chrysanthemum tea, my favorite." she mumbled as she took a sip. The man looked at Usagi and group.  
"Hmm. are they?" he asked, looking at Mystina.  
"Yes, Suo. They are Lord Tenkou's guest." She replied.  
"I see. Well you better hurry. Lord Tenkou is awaiting for their arrivals." Mystina nodded and motioned them to move on. They move on passing the hallways until they got to an elevator.  
"This elevator will take to the mansion." Jayle explained as she pressed her palm on the square and her eye in level with a small sphere. "Please give our greetings to Lord Tenkou." Mystina said as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside. "The elevator will take directly to his mansion. I'm sure one of the masters will be waiting for you." The door closed and they go up, up and up. "I don't mean to be rude but I think your brother's weird, Michiru." Seiya commented in the large elevator. "Don't talk about Michiru's brother that way." Haruka snapped, clenching her teeth and fist.  
"It's okay, Haruka." Michiru replied, holding Haruka's shoulder. "I'm surprised as well my brother has changed this much. I'll ask him about this when we meet him."  
"Hey Michiru, don't forget to introduced us to your brother as intelligent beautiful women." Minako said as her eyes gleamed. Makoto nodded as well.  
"Girls. I don't think it's fair to lying to Tenkou." Ami commented.  
"Ami is right." Taiki complied "Since we are on his property, he can easily turn us to food for the fiends." Minako and Makoto shivered at this but immediately came back to normal.  
"Taiki, Taiki, Taiki. and dear sweet Ami. You do not the mind of a typical dreaming teenanger." Makoto stated.  
"Typical teenager, yes." Ami replied "Typical dreaming teenager, that is something science can never calculate." Everyone, except Taiki, who agreed, sweat dropped.  
  
Cling!  
  
The elevator stopped and opened, showing a very well-furnished room (even though it was only the elevator room) and a Ms. Karasumi waiting for them, smiling.  
"I happy to see you all are here." She said and noticed Kakyuu. "Have we met before?" Kakyuu shook her head.  
"No, I'm afraid not. My name is Kakyuu Kou. I am the Three Lights's sister."  
"Well, in that case, my name is Karasumi Kaioh." She introduced. Hotaru tugged on Karasumi's sleeve.  
"Ms. Karsumi, where are my friends?" the little girl asked. Karsumi smiled at her and checked the wall clock.  
"Well their training time is over." She answered and looked at Hotaru. "So I guess they're lounging around. We should go get Sakuya first. I bet she is in the swimming pool room."  
"Swimming pool?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes. Swimming pool. Sakuya loves to swim a lot and is practically the fastest swimmer of my three grandchildren." They followed Karasumi across the halls and into a room with what looks like the biggest swimming pool they ever seen. Glass windows were on the sides and one big one on the roof. The pool looked like it was never ending. Karasumi smiled as she saw two distant figures. "They are coming." The others saw what appears to be Sakuya, wearing a simple one black piece with arm and leg bands, racing with a.a mermaid? They reached the rim, Sakuya was not even out of breath, but the mermaid was. Sakuya climbed up and helped the mermaid get up. They all saw in amazement as the mermaid transformed into a young girl, wearing a kimono and headband.  
"That was a good swim, Yumie, better than yesterday." Sakuya complemented. "I want you to practice a little more later with some water and lightning fiends, understood?"  
"Yes...mistress." The girl, Yumie, replied in-between breaths.  
"You are dismissed then." Sayuka said. Yumie bowed and left. Sakuyu looked at surprisingly Karasumi and Usagi's group. "What are you all doing here? I didn't know you were coming?" Karasumi smiled at her grandchild's reaction.  
"Your father wanted to surprise you." She answered calmy.  
"Well, I am surprised." Sakuyu said. "If you're looking for Sakura she's in the gym, but I suggest you get her first because Shiroma is in the danger room with Lucian."  
"Isn't she always." Karasumi stated and both smiled knowingly. Sakuya looked at them and smiled.  
"Well, we should get Sakura now." She said as she snapped her fingers and in no time at all she was dressed up, clean and ready. "Come on, Hotaru, let's go." She grabbed Hotaru's hand and took her, her grandma and the others to another room, which had poles, barbells, weights, treadmills, chin-up bars and other training equipment. On one of the poles was Sakura, balancing herself on the pole with her finger. She was wearing white pants, black bands, black shoes and a blank tank top. Her eyes were closed in concentration and meditation. Sakuya hated to interrupt but.  
"Sakura, wake up from your trance. We have guests here." Sakura's eyes opened when she heard her sister's voice. She bent her balancing hand a bit and used it to jump. She made a perfect somersault and landed on the ground with a thud on her feet. She opened her eyes again and looked at us.  
"Well, well, well, I didn't know you all were coming." She said casually as she went to a cabinet on the wall. "What brings you to the Kaioh mansion?"  
"I came to see my brother." Michiru asked. "As well as your father."  
"Of course, of course, dear Auntie Michiru." Sakura replied as she pulled out a large sheet and covered herself with it. In minutes she was dressed in a new set of clothes, looking neat and tidy. "But first."  
".we have to get Shiroma first." Karasumi finished with a smile. Both girls turned white and looked at each other.  
"You get her." Sakura said, pointing a finger to Sakuya. "Remember she roasted me last time."  
"Roasted you?" Sakuya said, angered. "She nearly incinerated me when I got her from the danger room."  
"Danger room?" Setsuna asked puzzled. Sakura and Shiroma looked at her.  
"It's also our training room." Sakura explained. "It's better if we show you." She motioned the group to follow her, Sakuya and Karasumi down the hallway to an elevator. She pressed the button and the doors opened. It was big enough to fit them all and in no time they were in a observing room with many big screens on the side walls and a large window on the from wall. Computers were al around the large room. The window's view caught Sakura, Sakuya and Karasumi's eyes and immediately went to computers.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S SUCH A FOOL! SHE CAN'T USE THAT LEVEL YET." Sakura hollered, while typing some things on one computer.  
"I agree. Even with Lucian's help, she won't stand a chance on level 6." Sakuya calmly replied. "Grandma, can you get her out of there?" Karasumi typed some things on another computer.  
"It's no good. She locked herself on." She replied as the screen of the computer read: LOCKED ON. Sakuya and Sakura panicked as they hurried to the window and were shocked.  
"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked them.  
"Well, my granddaughter seems to be a bit impatient in fulfilling her full potential so she decided to do the hardest level of the danger room zone." Karasumi explained. "But she can't handle it because-"  
"Grandma, COME LOOK!" Sakura exclaimed. Karasumi joined her two grandchildren and turned pale.  
"Is that her hyper mode?" she suddenly asked.  
"What, What's happening?" Usagi asked as she also looked at the window. "Whoa! Is that Shiroma? Why is she so shiny?" The others caught Usagi's curiosity and also looked out on the window. What they saw made them thought they were crazy. What they were seeing was a cruiser, a large military boat. There was man with blonde hair and red armor, he was holding a excellent crafted sword. Shiroma was also there, she was wearing a blank top, bands, black shoes, and white jogging pants, but she was yellow, as is she was glowing with bright powers. Both Shiroma and the man were fighting what seemed to be a silver winged-tailed angel, it looked like a child..  
"Can I ask what is that?" Taiki asked.  
"We call it the 'Ultimate Being'. It is the most difficult monster to kill in our mitochondrial fiend list." Sakura explained.  
"Mitochondrial fiend? As in the mitochondria in our body cells?" Ami asked.  
"Correct." Karasumi replied. They watched in fascination as Shiroma produce a massive fire blast and threw it to the angel. The angel didn't even melt but rather transformed to an adult-type angel and prepared to attack, but Shiroma had fallen back, unconscious. The red knight had fainted from exhaustion.  
"This is bad." Sakuya said with worry. "It was only the child from and her hyper mode couldn't take it. We really have to get her and Lucian out of there." She went back to the computers and began to type some codes. Sakura helped her.  
"It's no use. She really made sure we wouldn't bother her" Sakura said as the screen kept saying 'lock on' to each attempt of breaking the code. "Unless." Both slowly looked at their grinning grandmother. They both knew.  
"GRANDMA!" They shouted for joy and kneeled in front of Karasumi. "Please, oh please save Shiroma! We know you and father passed this level." Karasumi nodded and went to one of the glass capsules in the room that seemed to be a transport devise. Sakura and Sakuya typed some thing on a computer.  
"Transporting Karasumi Kaioh to level 6 danger zone." Sakuya announced as she typed the word on the computer screen.  
"Thank god she didn't locked on the transporting system." Sakura relieved as she typed new codes into another computer. The capsule lit up and transported Karasumi to the battlefield. The others were amazed at this. They saw Karasumi easily destroying the Ultimate Being with one swift of her hand. But that wasn't over, the being turn to a mutilated green creature and attacked Karasumi with several tracking blobs. But they were amazed as she easily dodge them and aim a full beam blast to the monster. But it still wasn't over, the creature was still moving and towards Karasumi. She quickly grabbed Shiroma and Lucian and sped inside the carrier.  
"Hey! Hey! What's happening?" Usagi asked, as tried to look for Karasumi in the window. "Where is she?" She asked the two computer users.  
"If you want to know, please direct your attention to one of the screens on the left wall." Sakuya said in a informing tone. They looked at the multiple screens on the left wall. most of them showed Karasumi carrying Shiroma and Lucian on her arms and running across hallways, jumping down ladders and pressing certain computers in the boat's engine, climbing up ladders, going true doors and finally jumping off the cruiser and landing in the water, watching as the ship exploded.  
"Simulation completed." The speaker announced and the sailor team saw that the cruiser was an illusion, it was just a big grey room, but the burned ultimate being was presently there, and real nonetheless. Sakuya and Sakura then went to the elevator and motioned the others to come. They landed on the middle floor, which was the grey room, just in time to see Brahm taking Lucian on the shoulder and the charcoaled ultimate being away. Shiroma laid on the floor panting, eyes opened to see the group. Sakuya and Sakura rushed to her.  
"Were you crazy?!?" Sakura hollered. "We not even ready to take that being on."  
"Oh shut up and give me the pill." Shiroma mumbled, eyes closing. Sakuya dug into her pockets and pulled out a pouch, inside she took out a red pill and put it in Shiroma's mouth, who crunched on it. After swallowing it, she instantly opened her eyes and jumped up, as if nothing happened. "Ah, that's much better." She said as she stretched her muscles. "Hello Auntie Michiru!" She exclaimed as she hugged Michiru. "Hello Uncle Haruka!" she then hugged Haruka. "Hello-"  
"That's enough, we have to get your father." Karasumi said as she held Shiroma up. Sakuya pulled out some fresh clothes out of nowhere and threw them up. Shiroma responded by jumping up and faster than the eyes cold see, put on her new clothes.  
"Okay, let's go get father." She said as she started to run but was caught by her sister, Sakura.  
"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." She replied as she held a rock-solid hold and led the others to the elevator and through the hallway. "Father is probably in the gravity room."  
"Gravity room? What in the world is that?" Makoto asked.  
"It's a special room where there is a gravity generator that increases the gravity pull of that room by either a 100 or a 1,000 times the normal gravity." Sakuya explained.  
"Impossible! No possible human could move at that type of gravity pull." Ami exclaimed. "Let alone survive." Sakuya smiled at her.  
"Oh, father can survive that." She replied. "He can even survive 1,000,000 times the gravity pull."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE MILLION!!!!!!!!!" Minako exclaimed.  
"Sure, how else would he be so strong." They passed through hallways and came to a door. There was a window next to the door and they looked through it and was amazed. There was Tenkou, wearing a black shirt, white pants, blue arm bands and black shoes. He was battling 2 young women. One of them had pale blue armor and a sword, the other wore green colored battle garments. It looks as if there were having a hard time battling, but not Tenkou. Karasumi tapped on the window, almost like morse code. Tenkou looked at the window and smiled. Minako's and Makoto's (and even Rei's) heart began to flutter. Tenkou motioned his two opponents to stop the fight and went to a computer hanging on the wall, typing some things and the room looked normal once again. The two women kneeled on the floor, still panting. Tenkou helped them up and led them to the door where he was greeted by everyone.  
"Father, why didn't you tell us that Hotaru-chan was coming?" Shiroma said irritated. Tenkou laughed at this.  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." He said as he looked at the crowd. "But I wasn't expecting your friends to come along with you."  
"Sorry, dear brother, but they insisted on coming." Michiru smiled.  
"Well we never did have a proper introduction. But can I ask you to wait in the waiting room while I wear more proper clothes." He motioned to the two women he was carrying. "I also have to make sure Lenneth and Freya get to their quarters for much needed rest." The 2 women stood up suddenly.  
"Do not worry about, Lord Tenkou. We will make sure we get there. Right, Lenneth?" The woman with the green garments, who is Freya, informed and looked at the woman with the blue armor, who was Lenneth.  
"Yes, we will get there. So you have nothing to worry about Lord Tenkou." She replied.  
"Very well, if you insist, but Sakuya will accompany you in case both of you collapse." Tenkou instructed.  
"Yes, Lord Tenkou." They chorused.  
"Sakuya, please accompany them." Tenkou said to Sakuya.  
"Yes, father." She answered as she tagged along the 2 women to the hallway. When they were gone, Tankou turned to the others  
"Well, mother, Sakura and Shiroma can take to the waiting room, I'll be there in a minutes with Sakuya." With that, he too, disappered to the hallways. When he was gone, love sighing were heard.  
"Ahh. he's the greatest." Minako swooned.  
"Of course he is. He is my brother." Michiru replied. Karasumi smiled at this.  
"Well, please follow me. It's already tea time, so the waiting room should have the tea and cakes ready." She replied. Usagi's face perked at the word 'cake'.  
"Cakes?" she asked inquiringly.  
"Yes, please follow me." They were led to a well-furnished room with comfortable chairs and a coffee table full of delicious-looking cakes and sweet-smelling tea. Usagi's mouth literally watered and she grabbed the nearest cake she could get, sat on one of the chairs and began to devour the cake. The others sighed and joined her, surprised at how good it was, better than Makoto's cakes. Karasumi began to pour them the tea. It was sweet and hot. After a few minutes of tea and cake devouring by Usagi, Tenkou and Sakuya came to the room. Tenkou wearing a white button-up, long- sleeved shirt and pants, still looking as charming as ever in Minako's opinion. He glanced around and noticed an unfamiliar face in the group.  
"I believe we have not met before." He said politely to Kakyuu. "My name is Tenkou Kaioh, may I ask your name?" Kakyuu was about to speak "Oh wait! Please let me interrupt and guess. You name is Kakyuu Kou. You are the Three Light's sister."  
"How did you know?" Kakyuu asked, mildly shocked.  
"I always had the gifted ability to read minds since my accident." He answered sadly. Michiru instantly knew what he meant.  
"Anyways. Since us three are complete. We shall give you a tour of our beloved home." Shiroma announced. "There's so much more rooms you haven't seen yet, so come on!" The group agreed and went with them, leaving Tenkou and Karasumi with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.  
"Aren't you going with them?" Tenkou asked the three.  
"Brother, I need an explanation to what's going on here." Michiru stated to him. "You're different now. You've changed in so many ways yet you haven't changed much since you left years ago." Tenkou smiled at his sisters words.  
"I guess I do owe you an explanation to my difference. Shall we all go to my study room? I sure my three daughters won't give a tour there." She nodded and the rest of them left to Tenkou's study room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? I had suffered from mental block for a few months. Some characters I used are from a game called Valkyrie Profile. The next chapter will be coming in a few months. Enjoy! 


	7. Tales of the Nightmare

I'm sorry it took long. Huge mental block case. Anyway disclaimer: I don't own any of the said sailomoon characters. Sorry if this lacks a little originality, but it's my vision after all? 

Well enjoy the fic.

Chapter 7: The Tale of the Nightmare

Tenkou's Study Room:

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Karasumi and Tenkou entered the cozy room with comfy couches and a study desk, as well as a mini-library and mini-bar. Tenkou went to the bar and began to pour some drinks.

"Can I get you and your family anything, dear sister? Wine, martini or perhaps even ginger ale? You know I don't really drink much alcohol." he asked politely, while pouring himself some ginger ale and looking at Michiru. Michiru shook her head.

"I want answers now, big brother." She answered, almost pleadingly. "What has happened to you brother? You are the same Tenkou Kaioh I know, but you're very different." Her eyes narrowed "I even noticed your arm healed." Tenkou smiled. He took a sip of his ginger ale and set it down the desk.

"Very perceptive, Michi." He complimented, unraveling his sleeve to show the already-healed arm to the surprised Haruka and Setsuna. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to one of the sofas. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna took a seat on the couch while Karasumi took one of the armchairs near the sofa and Tenkou took the armchair behind his desk. He grabbed his ginger ale, took a sip and looked at them again. "Michi? Are you familiar with the New York incident that happened a few years ago?"

"You mean the same New York incident that was said to be the result of an unknown disease epidemic?" Michiru asked. "The incident that led to the evacuation of the civilians of the city?"

"Yes that's the one." Tenkou answered, closing his eyes. "Actually, it wasn't the result of a disease, but rather a mitochondrial epidemic."

"Mitochondrial epidemic?" Setsuna said puzzled.

"Yes. You see, mitochondria is a separate organism that lives symbiotically with the nucleus." Tenkou explained. "Before the incident ever began, there was said to be an African woman with rare liver cells because of the cultivated mitochondria living in her body that was keeping her alive. Doctors called the rare mitochondria "Mitochondria Eve" because of the strange powers the woman had, like fire or lightning or causing spontaneous combustion on nearby people. Eventually though, the woman's liver cells multiplied and immediately to over her body, taking a sperm cell from the innocent doctor treating her to try give birth to the "Ultimate Being"."

"Ultimate Being?" Michiru asked."Yes. But the mitochondria in the sperm cell began a rebellion with Eve. And so resulted to her death." "But what are the connections between you, the incident in New York and the African woman?" Haruka asked, getting interested.  
"Before Eve took over, the woman was a donor who planned to donate her kidney to save a little girl. Eve implanted a fertilized cell in that kidney to begin her plans again if she would fail. However the girl was involved in a car accident with her mother and sister, but the sister survived. That little girl and her mother were donors for a hospital. And when they died, their organs were used for operations. One such was an operation for a woman named Melissa Pierce."

"I know her." Setsuna replied. "She was said to be the first one dead because of that New York incident."

"Correct. She was dead but not because of a disease." Karasumi started "You see, Eve began to act up again. This time using Melissa Pierce's body as a host. Eve started to act up on Christmas Eve in the Carnegie Hall opera. She was very dangerous and most of the people who were watching the opera died of combustion. However there were three survivors of that massacre, and was none other than me, mother and a woman named Aya Brea."

"Aya Brea?" Haruka questioned.  
"That's right. She was the one who destroyed both Eve and the Ultimate Being she recently gave birth to." Tenkou answered "How? You said yourself that Eve was very dangerous."

"Aya Brea was the sister I was talking about who was involved in the car accident. She did survive, however she had suffered a damage to her right eye. Since she and her sister were twins, doctors decided to use the sister's, Maya Brea's, right eye for the operation and it was successful. During that time, the Eve cells in that eye managed to live symbiotically with Aya's nucleus, thus giving her an equal amount of power to oppose Eve herself.  
"But this woman was never mentioned in the papers. The news said that scientists from the navy had developed an antidote on the disease." Setsuna commented

"That's what the navy wants the people to believe." Karasumi replied "If anyone knew of Aya's strange powers, there would be no doubt she would be considered a danger to society." "But how does this involved you, dear brother?" Michiru asked Tenkou. Tenkou smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Because I was involved in that incident too, dear sister." He answered. "I helped Aya Brea in killing Eve and the "Ultimate Being" because the strange operation done to me was not only genetic coding or a mutant blood transfusion, but also implanting Maya Brea's left eye to my eye." His golden left eyes began to glow red, startling the three visitors. He then remembered those painful times of his childhood that started his livelong burden of his accursed abilities.

FLASHBACK!

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" a little boy cried out. "I want to go home!" "Shut up brat!" a bulky man hollered as he grabbed the boy by the arm. Another man, wearing a lab coat was also in the dark room preparing a table.

"Quickly! Put him on the table. We have to make this quick." He said to the man as the man violently placed the little boy on the table. The two men then strapped on the little boy on the table with belts.

"Please..." the little boy sobbed. "I want to go home..." "Hold him." The man said as he placed an oxygen mask on the little boy. The little boy could do nothing as he fell into darkness.

END FLASHBACK!

"After that operation they did to me, I began to feel bodily changes, such as hot temperatures, visions of a hospital, increased healing rate as well as several increased characteristics such as speed and strength." Tenkou described. "The men made me a guinea pig for their experiments but they never counted on my quick adaptation to my new powers in 2 years and used it to slightly burn them, giving me enough time to escape them and head home..." Tenkou closed his eyes. "...and you know the rest, Michi."

"I remember." Michiru replied, showing a little tear. "Mother and father never so much as welcomed you home, in fact they were happy when you left."

FLASHBACK!

"Oh, you returned." A man said to the little boy when he entered the house. A woman with long aqua hair and a little girl came into the living room and immediately the little girl ran up to the little boy.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed as she hugged the older boy.

"Hey Michi…" he said embracing her back. But then the woman took the little girl away from her brother.

"Michiru, don't touch him, he might be contagious with a disease." He said taking the little girl away, ignoring the protesting of little Michiru. The man got up from his chair and looked at him with anger.

"So, where were you!" he hollered to the scared little boy. He then dragged the little boy upstairs to a bedroom, threw him there and locked the door. He then proceeded to dinner, ignoring the little boy's pleas for freedom.

END FLASHBACK!

"Mother and father often told never to come to you that you weren't my brother" Michiru continued, with a little anger in her voice. "Often times I heard screams and cries from your room and I saw father with a bloody whip and once a burnt arm." She looked at Tenkou. "It was you who burned him, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Tenkou answered. "My mitochondria started to act up, even after being starved and dehydrated. He would always severely beat me and mother would occasionally come and watch, leaving me weak."

"I hated them for that." Michiru said with anger in her voice. "They don't even deserve to be our parents. I made that decision that they were never my parents a long time ago." She clenched her fist. "The time you left me."

FLASHBACK!

A little girl stepped out of the shadows with a key she took from her parent's room. She approached a door that said: 'Tenkou's Room' and used the key on the lock. She opened the door and saw a older boy packing stuff in a duffle bag. The boy stopped packing when he heard the door open and saw the little girl.

"What are you doing, big brother?" the little girl asked the boy. The boy continued putting clothes in the bag.

"I'm running away, Michi." Little Tenkou answered to little Michiru. "I'm getting out of this nightmare." He looked at her as he zipped his bag. "I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you and our parents, but don't worry, I'm sure mom and dad aren't going to be mean to you since they like you very much." He then opened the window, where there was a rope made from curtains waiting for him. He began to climb down when little Michiru grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave." She said, tears were leaking out. "Don't leave, big brother. I won't be see you again." Little Tenkou smiled and hugged his sister.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." He reassured.

"Promise?" little Michiru sniffed, holding out her little pinky.

"Promise." He answered, holding out his pinky and making a pinky promise. "But under one condition."

"Yes, big brother?" she asked.

"You have to promise what you told me and become a great violinist." Little Tenkou began. "You also have to promise that you will be with the one you truly love, Michi. Your soul mate. Be strong and brave, little sister, I will come back for you."

"I promise." Little Michiru, wiping her tears.

"Good girl." Little Tenkou said, patting little Michiru's head. "Now you better go to bed. I don't think mom or dad will notice, but I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Okay. I'll go." Little Michiru answered, as little Tenkou began to climb down to the ground and ran as fast as he could, out of sight. "Bye bye, big brother." And she ran back to her room.

END FLASHBACK!

"...that was last time I ever saw you." Michiru finished. "Mother and father noticed about it, but didn't really care."

"I would have figured as much." Tenkou replied, sipping his drink.

"What happened after that?" Haruka asked.

"Well... after I walked for a few days, sleeping on the streets, taking a few odd jobs that was for my age and avoiding human contact as much as possible, I was getting hungry. My pocket money was running out and I was soon feeling sick." He looked at Karasumi. She looked at him and nodded "That's when I fell unconscious and met my mother, Karasumi Kaioh."

FLASHBACK!

A little boy was stumbling off the streets. He was feeling hot and his whole body ached. He wondered around a street with large eccentric houses.

'What's happening to me?' he thought. 'My head hurts, my body aches. Is this the end?' he stopped at one of the house's gates, not noticing the woman tending to the flowers, who stopped to look at his emotionless eyes. "Michi, sorry. I don't think I can come back to you anymore." At last he gave in and welcomed the burning darkness, falling to unconsciousness, with the last memory of a woman with long hair running to him.

A few hours later, the little boy woke up in a comfortable bed. He was no longer wearing his muddy clothes, but silk pajamas. He had some bandages on his head, arms, legs and one on his left eye. He looked at his surrounding. He was in a bedroom, a child's bedroom: boy's clothes about his size in the opened closet, dinosaurs miniatures on the top oak drawer, a few sports equipment on the corner the room and a few posters of cartoon idols.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice said. He looked at the door to see the woman he saw a while ago. She had such a gentle look that she reminded him of his mother when she was once gentle to him. She was carrying a tray, with what looked like hot soup, a cold glass of apple juice with a straw, a spoon and some tablets. "I was getting worried."

"Thank you." He said gratefully as the woman put the tray on his bed. The soup smelled appetizing, since he had eaten in days. She took the spoon and began to spoon feed him. "Uhmm... I think I can feed myself ma'am." The woman looked at him gently.

"I'm afraid you can't. Both of your arms were badly damaged when I saw you." She replied. He looked and both of his arms were bandaged, so allowed himself to be spoon fed by this gentle and kind woman. "Your legs were also damaged." She looked concerned, as soon as he soon as he finished his soup and helped him drink his juice. "And you also had some slash marks on your body when I changed your clothes." He looked away. "Tell me, who did this to you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The little boy replied.

"If you're lost, I should call the police to tell your parents." The woman stated. She began to stand up and walk when the little boy stopped her. He had a mixed looked of fear and regret.

"Please don't...don't tell them where I am..." he whispered to her "I even doubt they care where I am."

"Why? Every parent would be concerned if their child ran away from them." The woman countered.

"Not mine." He replied coldly. "They don't even care about me. They locked me up in my room, nearly starving me to death."

"Oh dear..." she whispered. "Well, in that case. I should charged these people for child abuse and child neglect."

"No! you can't!" he yelled, startling the woman. He looked at her "I-I'm sorry, but you can't. My little sister is still there. If they find out where I am, my little sister could get in trouble. They'll think she helped me, please leave them be."

"Alright." She agreed. "But will you tell me you name?"

"Tenkou, Tenkou Kaioh." He answered. "May I ask your name, ma'am?"

"Karasumi, Karasumi Kaioh." She replied, smiling gently. "Perhaps we are distant relatives. Tell me who are your parents?"

"Hotaka and Nanashi Kaioh." He replied. The woman looked surprised.

"Hotaka? My little brother?" she said in disbelief "So that brother of mine neglected you? Next time I see him, he will regret that." she looked at him "Well it looks like we are closer than I thought. Since my brother, Hotaka, has disowned and neglected you from the looks of it. Laws of the Kaioh clan would state that you would be my son." "M-Mother..." little Tenkou trailed off.

"That's right. You are now my son, Tenkou, my child." Karasumi stated and the little boy embraced, happy to know he was no longer alone.

END FLASHBACK

"...and she began to sign adoption papers , so now..." Tenkou looked at his mother. "I am both legally and biogenetically her son."

"I can understand legally..." Setsuna started, "...but biogenetically?"

"When Tenkou had fallen unconscious..." Karasumi began. "...he lost a lot of blood. It soak all his clothes. I had no choice but to do an immediate blood transfusion or else he would have died." She smiled at a certain memory. "I also recall that I got burned when I touched his blood, it nearly burned my arm."

"I'm sorry, mother." Tenkou smiled sheepishly. "My mitochondria acted up out of protection during that time."

"Well, at least your mitochondria accepted me when the transfusion began." She stated. "Though, there were a few problems after that."

"Did you burn?" Haruka asked.

"Well, no, not really." Karasumi mused. "However, I did feel a slight heat after the transfusion. Then I too saw visions of a hospital and..." her looks were grim "I also saw how my brother started to treat Tenkou when he was at their house."

"Mitochondria have the ability to record a person's past memories." Tenkou explained. "Since both of us saw a hospital in our visions, we began to research different types of hospitals around the world."

"Did you find a match?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, as a matter a fact we did." Karasumi answered. "It was identical to the St. Francis hospital in New York. Since I had inherited a lot of money from relatives and my researches, we took the immediate flight to New York." "During that time, the Carnegie Hall opera was playing, so we decide to watch that before going to the hospital." Tenkou said, frowning. "That's when we saw Eve, that being of destruction, possessing Melissa Pierce." He smiled. "That's where we also met the woman who opposed Eve, Aya Brea."

FLASHBACK!

"Watch out, miss." a 12-year old boy exclaimed as he pushed a young blonde women out of the way of a burning man.

"Thank you, boy" the woman with blonde hair and black dress said."Mother, what's happening here?" the boy asked.

"I 'm afraid I don't know, Tenkou." Another woman with long flowing hair answered. "Look!" she pointed to the actress with long black hair and flowing red dress, an evil smile was on her face and her eyes shown so much twisted thoughts."Ma'am, sir, I think it's best for you to leave immediately." The blonde woman informed, showing a police badge. "I, Aya Brea, will stop this person myself."

"I'm sorry, miss Brea." Tenkou said. "But I would like to help too."

"There's nothing you can do to change our minds." The woman, who was Karasumi, replied.

"All right, but try to stay out of harm's way." Aya informed and led the way to the stage where the actress continued to sing her song as if they were still audiences. They approached her and Aya positioned her gun. "Freeze! NYPD!" The actress stopped singing and looked at her.

"Hmm… it seems you are unharmed." The actress looked at Karasumi and Tenkou. "You two are also unharmed." She gave a twisted laugh."Who…Who are you?" Tenkou asked.

"They call me… Eve." She said.

"Eve?" Aya questioned.

"I surprised you don't know me. You know me very well." Eve stated, smiling. Suddenly Aya, Tenkou and Karasumi began to feel hot.

'What's happening to me?' they all thought in union. Suddenly they see visions of a little girl and a hospital. A doctor was there examining the girl. And then, all was black.

END FALSHBACK!

"...after that we been chasing Eve for 5 days, also knowing that a man named Dr. Hans Klamp was in the operation with Eve because he as the doctor who operated on Maya Brea and Melissa Pierce." Tenkou concluded. "5 days, they were 5 days of painful memories for Ms. Brea."

"What happened after?" Michiru asked.

"On the night of the 5th day, we destroyed her. At exactly midnight, Christmas time." Karasumi explained. "We thankfully got a ride on one of the US' military carriers by the Admiral himself, after being taken to the Statue of Liberty for the battle with Eve by helicopter. However, we weren't able to beat her in time. So... the Ultimate Being was born and we had to fight it."

FLASHBACK!

"You all should take a nice long rest..." the Admiral trailed off as Aya felt her heart race, so did Tenkou and Karasumi.

"Yo, what's happening, Aya?" Aya's partner, Daniel asked. He looked at the fallen statue of liberty with her and Maeda, a Japanese professor who accompanied them, noticed something.

"It can't be… the uterus containing the Ultimate Being." He exclaimed "It's…it's hatching!" Sure enough, beneath the mess of human flesh, a part of it that came of the defeated Eve was slowly coming apart. The Ultimate Being, in the form of a tiny winged tailed baby, emerged. It let out a shrilling cry that exploded the nearby carriers. It looked in all directions and finally set its eyes on Aya. Helicopters from out of nowhere began to descend on the Admiral's carrier. A pilot got out and went to Aya's party.

"I believe it's best if we were to retreat now." The pilot said them.

"Well, it looks like the only thing left to do is run." Daniel said as he and Maeda began to follow the retreating pilot, but Aya, Tenkou and Karasumi stayed. "Hey, what's wrong with you three?" "Go on ahead." Tenkou said, startling the two.

"We'll take care of it." Karasumi continued.

"Are you crazy?" Daniel asked in disbelief. He was ready to drag them when Aya stopped him.

"Daniel…" she began. "We feel it. This thing has to be stopped here and now and we're the only ones who can do it." She and Daniel were in a glare until he gave in.

"Alright, but you better come back, all of you." He said with a salute. Maeda approached Aya.

"Here, Aya, take this…" As he was trying to give something, Daniel pulled him to the copter.

"Come on, we have no time for you voodoo stuff." He said, dragging the man.

"Stop, this isn't voodoo." Maeda complained.

"It's alright, we'll be fine." Tenkou reassured as the two headed for the copter. It began to ascend to the sky. The Ultimate Being began to climb up the carrier as Aya, Tenkou and Karasumi readied their guns.

"You two still have a chance to retreat, you know." Aya said to her two companions.

"We'd never dreamed of it." Karasumi replied. The Ultimate being was getting ready to fight.

"To live or not to live." Aya quoted as she pointed her gun at it.

"That is the question." Tenkou concluded as the battle bagan.

END FLASHBACK!

"Then what happened?" Haruka asked, obliviously excited to hear the next part.

"It would be like the scene you saw in the danger room." Karasumi replied.

"Mother, they were in the danger room?" Tenkou asked.

"Well, we had to get Shiroma." She answered with a smile.

"Of course." he turned to the group. "Basically we had to defeat it, but it was no use in the last level of its evolution. Until out of nowhere, Mr. Daniel jumped from the helicopter and threw us some clip that contained bullets with our cells in it. So after a few shots, we thought it was dead, but it was still moving. We then went into the carrier, to its engine room, and adjusted the controls to activate the self-destruction. And we jumped off the carried." He smiled a bit. "To celebrate our victory, the government gave us VIP passes to the opera." He laughed a bit. "I tell you it was kind of frightening. It turned out to be the same play but with a little gory twist." He smiled gently "I would never forget what Ms. Brea did to the audience when the opera singer began her song"

"What did she do?" Michiru asked.

"Her mitochondria acted up, giving a message to the other mitochondria in everyone's body." He gold began to glow red again. "They all began to glow red, just like this. My normal eye even glowed red like my gold one is doing now. Perhaps a way to say to Melissa Pierce they're sorry she died. People began to call that event the Bloody Christmas." He looked at the time at the grandfather clock on the wall. "Well, it looks like it's time to finish up. It's almost dinner time." Everyone agreed and slowly left the room. Tenkou caught Michiru shoulder, beckoning her to stay a bit.

"Yes, brother?" she asked when everyone else had left the room. They were the only two people left.

"Is something wrong, Michi? You seem quite sad." He asked in a big-brother manner. "It has something to do with Haruka, doesn't it?"

"Brother, Haruka is afraid."

"That's normal."

"No, brother, what I mean is. Haruka has been breaking apart." Michiru explained. "You see, quite some time ago, she was faced with someone from her past. And she was afraid. She's been having nightmares she thinks I don't know of." She sighed sadly. "I don't like seeing her like this." Tenkou could see the sadness on his little sister's eyes.

"Do you trust me, Michi?" Michiru looked at him, puzzled. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, of course I trust you." She answered without hesitation.

"Then, leave this problem to me." He said. "I know of a way to take care of it. Haunting of the past, yes, leave this to me. I promise your beloved will genuinely smile once again" She nodded and they left to catch up with the others.

To be continued…

So how do you like it? R&R please.

Next fic will come as soon as I overcome my mental block. In a few months.


	8. The Tour

Well, I'm back and you know the disclaimers already. I fell kind of lazy writing it. Sorry. Here's chapter 8.

Chapter 8: The Tour

Meanwhile: With Usagi's Group.

"And this is the weapon room." Sakura said as she and her sisters opened to massive doors which showed a humungous room inside. The three sisters were giving Usagi and the rest of the group, including the Three Lights, a tour around the castle-like mansion so that they can be familiar with their home. So far they had showed the lavatories, which were like restaurant's restrooms, the kitchen, which looked like a kitchen for extravagant restaurants, the spring room, which looked like one you find in those outdoor hot spring bath inns, complete with flowing bamboo pipelines, the game room, which looked like the Crown Arcade only with more games, and the casino, which looked like a Las Vegas hotel casino, complete with slot machines, roulette table and card tables. Now they were showing the weapon room. It was a room that had weapons ranging from cavemen spears to medieval rapiers on the walls and shelves from ancient crossbows to Italian pistols to high-tech laser guns. All weapons were looking in good condition.

"Father loves to collect these and rebuild them, or he just tries to upgrade and keep them in good condition." Shiroma said as she gave them a sinister smile. "We also love to use them in combat. It feels nice to inflict pain to the enemy." The others felt a chill on their spine as Shiroma looked at them with her smile, like she was about to kill them all. "And soon, we will build an empire and my family shall take over the world! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Everyone got scared at her laughter, except Hotaru. She though it was very inspiring, in a 10 year old sort of way. That is, until Sakuya hit her head to stop her laughing.

"Shiroma, knock it off." She said disapprovingly. "You're scaring the guests."

"I thought it was great." Hotaru commented.

"Thank you, Hotaru. You are a true patriot." Shiroma stated as she held Hotaru's hand with teary eyes. Sakuya looked at them.

"Don't use words that doesn't make any sense." She stated and then the group "We can come in if you like." They all went inside the room and Ami and Taiki couldn't help but stare at each gun that looked like a priceless treasure.

"Oh my god, this is a P99 Walther semi-automatic." Ami stated staring. "Only 3 were ever made in the world."

"Yes, and we have all 3 of them." Sakura stated, surprising the group.

"Oh my, an Italian Beretta M1934 handgun, a MM1 grenade launcher and a SP12 shotgun." Taiki said as he looked at the three girls. "These must have cost a fortune."

"You both sure do know your weaponry." Sakuya stated with a smile. "The handguns cost around 1.5 million US dollars each…"

"1.5 MILLION US DOLLARS!" The group screamed.

"…the grenade launcher's about 100 million US dollars," Sakuya continued ignoring the screams. "…and the shotgun costs about 250 million US dollars." She concluded, nearly laughing when she saw the white faces.

"Umm…what does your father do for a living?" Rei had the courage to ask.

"He does various jobs." Sakura replied. "He works as a chef for 15 different classic restaurants. He's designs building structures for various companies. He even contributes and works for free in local orphanages. But most of all, he designs military weapons for the government, all in which in turn makes the profits the country pays us 500 thousand US dollars per week."

"F-F-F-FIVE THOUSAND US DOLLARS!" the group yelled.

"Yup." Replied Shiroma cheerfully as she gestured the others to leave the room and follow to the next one.

"B-b-b-but he's a student in our school, isn't he?" Makoto said questioningly.

"Oh, that? Well…" Sakura started. She looked at the next room. "That question can only be answered in this room." She opened the doors and the sailor team couldn't believe their eyes. The room look like you typical living, except with the various diplomas and gradation certificates and medals plastered on the walls. All which have the names of the Kaioh sisters and their father. "This is the graduation room."

"Graduation room?" Everyone said with questioning looks.

"This room is where we keep our graduation certificates." Sakuya explained, looking unsurely at her two sisters, they both nodded. "You see, we, Shiroma, Sakura and I, are already college graduates." The group looked at them in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Seiya asked with a funny expression on her face. The sister shook their head and pointed to one of the walls. The group looked and couldn't believe it. The names Shiroma, Sakuya and Sakura Kaioh were printed on the various master degree certificates of one of the esteemed colleges of Tokyo: Tokyo University and other colleges as well.

"Convinced?" Sakura asked, looking at the group, who were gawking at the diplomas. "You know, our father is a college graduate too." As she pointed to the opposite wall, they rushed to that wall and couldn't believe it.

"B-b-b-but… he's a high school student." Minako countered.

"Oh sure, he is at the age of high school student." Sakuya reassured her. "And we were adopted, so you don't have to worry about our father being married yet." She said this casually as she could hear sighs of relief, but it was cut short.

"W-w-w-what!" The girls stammered. "U-u-u-u-ummm…." The three sisters laughed at this.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, we won't be angry." Sakura reassured. "But…" she smiled softly. "If it was possible, if one of you do get married to our father, we wished he would be happy about it."

"You girls…" Usagi murmured.

"Oh well, on to the tour." Shiroma exclaimed as they moved on the hallways. They walked on to a hallway with three doors next to each other. They stopped at a bright red door. On it was a symbol of a fire ball. "This is my room." When she opened the door, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The room looked like the inside of a volcano: red fire wallpaper, lava lamps on the desk, but what really surprised them was the various Sailor Uranus posters hanging on the walls.

"Uh?" Minako looked dumbstruck. "You like Sailor Uranus?"

"Of yeah… isn't she the greatest…" Shiroma looked like she was in her own world. "That style…that look…the way she defeat opponents…" she was turning around as she mentioned more while the sailor team sweat dropped. "There's no doubt, Sailor Uranus is the greatest soldier."

"Hold it!" Sakuya interrupted, surprising everyone as she opened the deep blue door, clearly her room. "What do you mean? Clearly it is Sailor Neptune who is the greatest." The sailor team could see the various Sailor Neptune posters on her aquatic-like room.

"You're both wrong." Sakura intervened. "It's Sailor Pluto who is the greatest." And she opened her door, a dark green door, to reveal a room that was like the sky, with Sailor Pluto posters on her wall.

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"

"GRRRR!" And the three started fighting with the sailor team sweat dropping on this.

"Wow… didn't know Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had such devoted fans." Makoto whispered to Rei.

"Kinda makes you wonder if we have fans, huh?" Rei whispered back as they all watched the fighting, which was interrupted by a PA system on the wall.

"Will the guest of Lord Tenkou and Ladies Shiroma, Sakuya and Sakura please go to the dining room for dinner?" A woman's voice, clearly recognizable as Lenneth's, announced. "And yes, it is time to go, Lady Shiroma, don't think about sneaking to the danger room again." Shiroma blushed at that.

"Dinner!" Usagi yelled as she ran ahead, but stopped. "Umm… which way is the dinning room?" She asked as everyone sweat dropped.

"Um… This way." Sakuya said as she and her sisters led the group to the dining room.

To be continued…

Well, how do you like it? R&R. I'm starting the next chapter soon.


End file.
